therealmsofkelmarthfandomcom-20200214-history
Alduin Mithale
Alduin Mithale, born from an honourable family, wanted to be like his father, a protector of lords. In an incident that involved his home burning to the ground, Alduin discovered he had a gift with magic and spells and set off to the Wizard School of Evocation to be trained by like-minded individuals. However, his mentor there was brutally killed and ever since Alduin has been roaming Kelmarth in search of stronger power so that he can one day avenge his mentor and also prove to his father that he is worthy of the family name. Physical Description He's a White Male with short blonde hair Medium build, quite arrogant of his power. Backstory My Name is Alduin, Son of Arkathor. My father was appointed as the personal protector of Baron Von Leister, This position brought great honour to me and my family. As a boy I grew up watching my father as he toiled away sometimes all through the night studying piles upon piles of old manuscripts, but when i asked him to teach me he would say that i wasn’t ready. One winter night before my father had returned home for the fort and while my mother slept i snuck into his study to find some form of spell to light the stove burner, so i could show him that i could take anything he could throw at me, i searched for what felt like hours panicking and frustrated i decided to try what seemed to me like a simple incantation. As i started to chant i could feel the power begin to flow through me, the feeling of raw power gave a high such that i had never felt before so much so that i don’t notice the fireball swirling at my fingertips, as i looked up to the sight of my creation it gave me such a fright i launched it just feet in front of me, then the room roared with the fiery explosion hurling me backwards into the wall knocking me out cold. I awoke to my father laying me down outside in the snow and rushing back inside the burning house, people all over were running about fetching water to try and douse the flames. I slowly stood up still dazed from the hit, then stared at my doing, i knew what i did was wrong but all i could do was smile, i finally saw what i could do i was so happy i just stood there and watched it burn. A few minutes later my father appeared helping my wounded mother as they escaped the collapsing building. After he helped her sit down he then grabbed me by the shoulders and yelled “why are you smiling look what you did, i told you that you weren’t ready! You’ll never be ready!” Its was at that moment i realised that i had a gift, a gift that needed to be honed. so i gathered my stuff and headed to the wizard school of evocation. It was a long journey but i made it still, and this is where i meant my future mentor to be, he went by the name Bostroble Almanathor. For over a decade i studied under him, i idolised him. until one day when he was killed, by whom i don't know . After that day the school which i had learned to call home no longer felt the same anymore. So i set out in search of true power so that i my avenge my master. I've wondered endlessly for miles over these last two decades searching for the tombs of the great spell-casters from the days of old to learn their secrets and gain their understanding, and in doing this i may find a way to prove to my father that i am “ready”, whether it's by great power, good deeds or heroic feats only time and fate will tell… Individuals Of Importance * Arkathor - '''Father * '''Bostroble Almanathor - '''Mentor Current Goals * To earn his Father's respect * Find the final resting place of the spell-casters of old * Perform great deeds that will honour his family name * Find the party guilty for his master's death Previous connections to other party members '''Seripheth Araknamere After some time of traveling i grew weary so I decided to find the nearest tavern and settle in for the night. As I approached the bar, the door behind me flung wide open, my first thought was that i didn't close it properly, but there in the doorway blocking the setting sun was the silhouette of a dark elf, there was something about him that seemed different though. He made his way across the room to the bar he yelled for the inn keep to pour him a drink. Just as the keep was handing him his drink he stopped as the sound of screaming people and creaking timber started above our heads. Just a second later a wave of water crashed down the stairs, we sprinted for the doors but were too slow the current swept us outside, as the water dissipated i noticed some parts of a water tower near us which must have caused the flood, as we sat there ass deep in mud still a bit shocked, then a tankard floated by my side, i scooped up the now water filled mug, turned to the stranger and said “ i think this is yours”. Session Appearances Character Information Notable Items Abilities 'Spells' Category:Wizard Category:Aasimar Category:Joel Orams Category:Whispers of Saldun's Past Category:Character Category:Player Character